


humor me, love

by 4419



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School Crush, M/M, yohan and wooseok are the ult bffs here, yoyu are only side hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "Exactly. He's athletic and a broadcasting major. That's attractive."Wooseok huffs. Yohan glares at him."What, like being a basketball superstar while taking engineering is more attractive.""It is attractive.""What?""What, what?"





	humor me, love

**Author's Note:**

> you were fooled, this is not funny. it's annoying. enjoy, nonetheless c:
> 
> [insp.](https://twitter.com/jinhyukism/status/1140864186219548673)

It was one of those days when Wooseok said _Fuck it_ as he gets dragged by Yohan, wherever the younger one wants to go. He's had a tough week, spending most of his time finishing projects and catching up on readings. Exhausting himself in class participation and weekly reports. Being a literature major is _not_ easy. It's not what people thought, where you'll read, write a report, write again and again, and done. That's just part of it. Imagine reading a bunch of .doc and .pdf files as your team decides whether you'll act The Little Prince or Les Miserables for the final project. Wooseok guessed, whatever Yohan is up to at least it's not sitting in class or his room thinking about shifting courses when he's a semester away from graduating.

 

When Wooseok sees the familiar entrance of the school gymnasium, he already know what's up. Yohan huffs, had he been running while clutching Wooseok's wrist, and the older just rolls his eyes. "For an athlete, you sure get tired easily."

"I'm not tired." Yohan spits, clearly catching for air.

"Right, you're just nervous because your crush might see you and you'll run and scream— as if that's not a daily occurrence. Why are we even here you—"

"Hyung, can you shut up?"

"I was telling the truth."

Yohan let's go of his wrist to stand in front of Wooseok. "I get that, but it's really warm out here, I'm tired and you're not making it less bearable."

"Fine. Let's just go in."

 

  
-

 

One of the reasons Wooseok doesn't visit the school gymnasium is because he has no business here. All his work is spent on classroom and the school theatre. There's really nothing to do here, even when there's a match going on he's still picking to stay inside the theatre and practice his lines. Another reason is, well, that's only for Wooseok to know. Actually, maybe, it's kind of difficult to comprehend. He sometimes questions himself why it's such a big deal. High school was four years ago, he should've been over it. _Well, I am over it._ Wooseok kept telling himself that the moment he found out Lee Jinhyuk goes to the same college as him.

 

Yohan excitedly jumps on the bleachers before sitting a few floors up from the court. There were other girls and guys sitting with their friends, scattered on the seats. The younger picked a place somewhere at the back, further from the commotion. Wooseok sighs as he sits beside his friend.

  
_Technically_ , Jinhyuk didn't do anything wrong. It's just that Wooseok— 'high school Wooseok'— was a lovestruck puppy. _Okay, sure,_ he had a crush on Jinhyuk for three years. Even a _hi_ from Jinhyuk meant the world to him back then. But he's a nice guy, Wooseok would like to believe. Everyone adored him. The list could go on and on and on, on why everyone loves him but Wooseok is not thinking of that anymore. He tries not to every time he passes by Jinhyuk inside the campus. Tries not to think of the fact that he's not greeting him —

  
"Woah, look at him go." Yohan interrupts his _stupid,_ stupid thoughts. The younger is staring, with literal heart eyes, at the young man on the court dribbling the ball, and professionally passing it to his teammates. "They say Yuvin's gonna be the next captain when Jinhyuk graduates."

  
Wooseok raised an eyebrow, amused at his friend's knowledge about the basketball team. "Hm? Really? Is he _that_ good? I heard Byungchan is good. Also the new recruit, Sihun, was it?" He says innocently earning a glare from Yohan.

"No. Yuvin has been like Jinhyuk's co-captain since he was a freshman, _hyung._ Keep up."

  
"Okay then, but I don't think Jinhyuk would retire as soon as he graduates. Basketball is kind of his second life." Wooseok absentmindedly said, opening his bag to look for his phone. He didn't notice Yohan blinking in surprise.

  
"You know Jinhyuk hyung?"

"Hm? No?"

Wooseok turns to look back at the younger, seeing the knowing look in his face. It's Yohan's turn to sigh now, "I know you don't care about anyone unless they're part of the dramatics club or if they're a blockmate. You obviously _know_ Jinhyuk from what you said."

 _It won't hurt to admit he was my high school classmate, right?_  Thus, Wooseok shrugs and says, "We kind of attended the same high school."

"You what?" Yohan shouts, it earned them a couple of stares including one Song Yuvin, but Yohan didn't notice that. "Howcome I wasn't aware of this? We've been friends for three years? Hyung? And you've known I like Yuvin since— (" _What's this have to do with Yuvin?"_ ) I have a crush on him! ( _"I get that part."_ )" Yohan whines, kicking his bag that's in front of him. "You could've told me you have connections inside the team, then I wouldn't have to stare at Yuvin from afar."

"And what do you like about Yuvin anyway? He plays basketball _and_ majoring in broadcasting."

"Exactly. He's athletic _and_ a broadcasting major. That's attractive."

Wooseok huffs. Yohan glares at him.

"What, like being a basketball superstar while taking engineering is more attractive."

"It is attractive."

"What?"

"What, what?"

Yohan stares at Wooseok knowing fully well he knows what he just said. "You just said he's attractive."

Wooseok shakes his head lightly and calmly, like his heart isn't pounding so loudly in his chest it might as well be the ball being dribble on the court. "I said none of that."

The younger rolls his eyes, tired of Wooseok denying everything. "Yes, you did. Don't tell me otherwise. But you can tell me the truth," Pausing, Yohan leans closer as if he's trying to tell a secret to Wooseok. "Do you, perhaps, like Jinhyuk hyung?"

"And where did you get that idea from? Hm?"

Yohan sits back, shrugging as he starts, "Well, you did say he's a schoolmate before. I guess, _maybe,_ you had feelings for him? _Had? Have?_ Do you still like him?"

It's now Wooseok's turn to glare at Yohan. "Maybe if you stop speaking lies— and will you keep it down? The other students are looking at us."

  
Yohan shuts up after that, focusing more on the practice game than Wooseok's words for a moment. That got Wooseok thinking, does he still have feelings for Jinhyuk? Or was Yohan pressuring him about it? Maybe, it's none of those. Maybe, he should just start scanning the doc files Seungwoo sent him because their Korean Literature professor always want an essay afterwards.

  
With that in mind, Wooseok starts reading the files on his phone. _48 pages._ Shorter than the usual, he guesses. He'll start writing later when he gets home. A few minutes later, though, just when Wooseok about to click on the other file to scan it, Yohan groans.

"Ah, why am I even friends with you?"

"Because you had no choice." Wooseok raised his eyebrow, teasing Yohan. "You were peer pressured to join the dramatics club, and now your freshman _friends_ aren't even talking to you anymore. You only have me. You're in luck."

"I'm unfortunate."

"You have no choice."

"I, truly, do not."

  
Wooseok sighs once again, pitying his hopeless romantic friend. "Fine, what do you want me to say?"

Yohan's ears perked in anticipation, but looks at his friend with innocent eyes.

"Just say it, you little shit."

 

—

 

Wooseok ends up waiting for Jinhyuk the next day outside the gymnasium not even 24 hours later when Yohan asked him to. Said boy is currently hiding behind a tree, and he looks really dumb. How can a taekwondo black belter be this stupid just because of some crush? Wooseok doesn't have any answer for that. As he glares at Yohan, whose laughing at something on his phone, from afar, he doesn't realize the basketball team is already walking towards his direction.

_Oof_

"Oh, I'm sorry—" The guy pause, holding Wooseok's shoulder to steady him. "Wooseok! It's you!"

  
Wooseok looks up to see who bumped into him. Oh. "Jinhyuk. Hey." He said with the most emotionless face. "I didn't expect to see you."

"...Outside the gym? Where I usually practice with my team?" Jinhyuk humors, letting go of Wooseok's shoulders before laughing at his own attempt to make the mood lighter. Wooseok, on the other hand, is mentally slapping his head for being dumb (like his friend, Yohan, whose trying to get his attention by waving his arms and failing).

"Ah, yeah. Haha."

"Hyung, is everything alright?" Wooseok looks behind Jinhyuk to see Yuvin, peeking at them. He scans the two, trying to grasp the mood. Jinhyuk then looks behind him as well, waving Yuvin off with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Vinnie. You guys go ahead, I have to catch up with a friend."

Yuvin raised an eyebrow, "Oh, okay." He says— and Wooseok is certain— teasingly before heading to the rest of the team.

  
"You want to tell me something?"

  
"Yeah," Wooseok sighs; he'll never not sigh when Yohan's stupid antics is involved. "Look, I know we were never really close, but I need you to help me do a favor. A _really stupid_ one."

"Hm? What is it?"

"You know Yohan? That good ass taekwondo athlete? Yeah, he's pretty in love with your friend Yuvin over there. He wants to ask if we could introduce them to each other without getting suspicions that we're hooking them up. _Yohan's words, not mine."_ Wooseok finishes with a huff, wondering how he was able to let all those messy words out his lips. But then Jinhyuk laughs, a geniune, as if Wooseok told a very wonderful joke, laugh.

  
"Yohan likes Yuvin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Yuvin likes Yohan."

Wooseok leans backwards, looking at Jinhyuk with wide eyes. "Seriously? I'm not even gonna tell Yohan, he _has_ to find it out himself. But, why?"

"Why? Well, I guess it's when Yohan started watching our practices? Yuvin caught his eyes once, he said he smiled. And, yes, now he likes him."

"That was very simple."

"Yuvin is a simple man, Wooseok." Jinhyuk shrugs, chuckling at his answer.

"One more thing, though." Wooseok raised his forefinger. "There's this freshman from dramatics that looks up to you, Jinwoo. His name is Jinwoo and he'll do everything for you to talk to him."

Jinhyuk laughed one more time, looking at Wooseok in the eyes. "You're doing _a lot_  of favors from other people."

Wooseok rolls his eyes. "Tell me about it."

  
—

  
That's when Jinhyuk and Wooseok started hanging out. They never really hang out before, in high school. Wooseok would rather stay behind or far away from Jinhyuk than actually talk and be friends with him. Right now, they're walking along the entrance gate, Jinhyuk insisted to wait for him outside. "We both start classes at 9 am every Tuesday." He chirps when Wooseok and Yohan were talking to him and Yuvin after practice. He had asked them their schedule, Yuvin proceeded to tell Yohan they could go home together since they're surprisingly from the same village. So, Jinhyuk planned to meet Wooseok every Tuesday morning.

  
"Hey, how's the plan going?" Jinhyuk starts once they finally entered the school premise.

Wooseok chuckles lightly. They're really calling it a plan, huh. "I don't think they need our help anymore. They were basically flirting via phone call last night."

  
"You were with Yohan last night?"

"Yeah, I slept over because their house is nearer."

Jinhyuk gasped, "I was with Yuvin and the team last night, too! I seriously cannot handle how in love Yuvin looked while talking to him on the phone!"

Wooseok laughs, really laugh, with head tilting backwards from the intensity of it. He laughs some more, thinking of Yohan's expressions. Which is why he didn't notice Jinhyuk, not laughing but looking at him with amused yet soft eyes. Wooseok calms down a minute later, he looks over to Jinhyuk just as when the other looks away and coughs.

  
"We might be late for class if we don't run."

Wooseok chuckles, "Maybe, walk fast. I don't have long legs like you, mister."

 

—

 

"So maybe you like Jinhyuk, and that's okay." Yohan says, blankly, poking Wooseok's cheeks with his pen. They're in the library today. Yohan insisted they should study here instead of an empty classroom because it's a bit humid outside. But, he's not even studying, just distracting Wooseok from his never ending statements. The older slaps Yohan's hand away and glared at him.

  
"I don't like him. How's everything going with Yuvin?"

"Don't try to change the subject— but he's great. I'm still in love with him, if that's what you're asking."

"Good. You better kiss on your graduation day. If not, then I did all of this for nothing."

He hears Yohan scoffs, "Graduation? That's _hopefully_ in a year, but I guess I want that. Besides, you did yourself a favor, too!"

"What do you mean?" Wooseok tries to read the page he's been reading for the past ten minutes. Unable to focus at all with Yohan's words, still, he tries.

"You're not dumb. You like him. _Still_ like him. He obviously likes you back."

  
"Don't be stupid."

  
Yohan gasped, "No, hyung! You're being stupid!" He shouts, forgetting they're in the library. Wooseok yelps and slaps Yohan's arm. "Sorry." Yohan bows, apologizing to the other occupants.

"Please, why can't you see that he likes you? I'm pretty sure he always did. The first time you talked to him— when I was hiding behind a tree?— I could feel how happy he was just by the movement his shoulders make. That time when you caught Yuvin and I making out in the locker room?"

"Don't remind me!"

"There was so much tension between you two. Like, if we left you two alone, I'm sure you'll be kissing like there's no tomorrow."

"Yohan, stop it."

"I'm not stopping until you admit it— Remember when you were introducing Jinwoo to him? The three of you looked like a happy family. You were smiling at how cute Jinwoo is while Jinhyuk patted his head. Hyung—"

"Okay, okay. I _still_ have feelings for him. You happy?"

Yohan shuts up, but not before wiggling his eyebrows. "Very."

 

—

  
_You'll tell him you like him._

_Hyung, you're graduating in two months, you've never dated, not even once! And I thought that's because you're not into someone, but really you've been in love with one person since high school!_

Yohan's annoying voice kept invading his mind even as he circles the last answer on their quiz. The younger has told him multiple times to confess. In Wooseok's defense, it's not like he's Yohan pleading his friend to introduce him to his crush or Yuvin who's bold enough to kiss his crush a week before finding out they mutually like each other. _Like Jinhyuk would like me back._  Wooseok panics the moment their professor dismissed them, and he's now left to think if he should go ahead and eat or go to the gym to confess his feelings.

  
"Fucking hell, I'm not sixteen anymore. Why am I doing this to myself. I hate Yohan so much." Wooseok groans, angrily placing his things inside his bag. Not noticing his classmates horrified expressions as they look at Wooseok's current state. He grabs his bag and immediately went out.

  
_Go to the gym to confess, and then eat my childish feelings after._  That was the plan.

 

—

  
Wooseok enters the gymnasium. He finds the basketball team already saying their goodbyes to each other. Wooseok spots Yuvin walking towards him, he smiles as a greeting. "Hey, Yuvin. Is Jinhyuk here?"

"Oh, yeah. He's in the locker room."

Wooseok nods, tensed and nervous, as he starts to walk to the direction of the locker room. "Oh, and hyung."

"Huh?"

"Good luck."

The older stops walking to stare incredulously at Yuvin. "How did you— oh, right. You're dating that devil."

"Well, you're about to confess to an angel." Yuvin laughs and go before Wooseok could reply to him.

 

Now, Wooseok has never done this before. Sure, he could admit he's been confessed to by girls and boys. But he never ever did something of sorts. It's _possibly_ by the fact that he only had a crush on one person for the entirety of his teenage life. He's thrown it behind him when he got into college, but it'll never just leave him like that, Wooseok concludes. That's the reason why, after years of putting his feelings aside, he's finally letting it out. God, help him. _I hope Yohan trips on shit._ Wooseok curses mentally. The image of Yohan embarrassing himself in front of Yuvin was enough to distract him as Wooseok enters the locker room.

"Jinhyuk, are you here?" He calls out from where he stands, by the door, holding the knob tightly.

"Oh, Wooseok. Yeah, wait a second."

  
After a few shuffling sounds and the noise of a locker being shut close, Jinhyuk appears with his casual, shirt and pants, clothing. "Hey, what brings you here?"

  
Here he goes, Wooseok prepares himself and took a deep breath. "Remember the school festival? In ninth grade? I was with my friends and I accidentally bumped into you with my ice cream?"

He hears Jinhyuk laugh. Right now, Wooseok has no idea why Jinhyuk's chest is so close to his face, and why Wooseok isn't even looking up on the other. All he knows is they're close, and he wishes Jinhyuk isn't hearing that dumb loud heartbeat Wooseok's heart is doing. "Right, and you didn't even apologize."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell my ultimate crush the fact that I'm so much of a careless guy I didn't even notice my chocolate ice cream went to his white P.E shirt."

  
Jinhyuk didn't laugh anymore. Wooseok closes his eyes, feeling much smaller than he already is. He thought that if he'd humor it, it won't be noticeable. _Which is dumb_ , as what Yohan would say later on when he tells him this.

"Ultimate crush, huh?" The other finally speaks, a bit of amusement in his tone.

"Y..Yeah."

"Well, I wasn't about to tell the love of my life that he stained the only shirt I brought that day. I don't want him to feel sad."

Wooseok snaps his head up so fast he's afraid it broke. But it didn't, though his eyes might be considering Jinhyuk is smiling so brightly at him. "What?" was all he could manage to say. Jinhyuk chuckles, slowly lifting his hand to place it on Wooseok's soft, porcelain cheek. He flinches for a second, feeling the other's warm hands on his face.

"I can't believe we've been keeping our feelings for each other since we were sixteen."

"Fifteen, actually."

"Fifteen?" Jinhyuk gasped, thumb caressing Wooseok's cheek on instinct. "You liked me before I did."

Wooseok laughs, _cutely,_ as Jinhyuk would add. "Yeah. And why did you like me anyway?" He says, placing his hand on the hand on his cheek.

  
"Who wouldn't like the talented, beautiful, and kind theatre boy?" Jinhyuk leans closer to Wooseok's face. They both closed their eyes as they feel each other's breath.

  
"Jinhyuk hyung?" The locker room door slam shut making the two pull away, eyes wide as they stare at each other. "Are you there?" The voice calls again, and by the sound of it, careful and calm, they know it's Jinwoo.

  
Jinhyuk pulled his hand away from Wooseok's cheek before answering. "Second row, Jinwoo-yah."

 

Jinwoo appears, all smiles and happiness. "Hi, hyungs!" The two laughed, seeing the cute freshman they probably, already, adopted. As Jinwoo talks in front of them, when they're heading out the gymnasium, Jinhyuk leans in quickly to kiss Wooseok on the cheek.

"I'll make it up to you later." Wooseok nods and smile, following Jinwoo and his continuous blabbering over how awesome Jinhyuk is at basketball.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡  
> 


End file.
